Sweet Cherry Kisses
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: It's White Day and Yuya doesn't like chocolate. On top of it, Kyo comes back to town after being gone for three years and terrorizes her at work and won't leave her alone. Wait, he kisses her? A late Valentine's story for SDK readers.


Samurai Deeper Kyo – Sweet Cherry Kisses

**A/N:** Hello! This was a story I actually wrote back in August and realized I should post it as a late Valentine's Day story even though it occurs on White Day. Better late than never, right?

AU of course, but please read and review!

_Note_: White Day is a Japanese holiday on March 14th, where boys give girls in presents usually in return of chocolates received on Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Sweet Cherry Kisses_

_By: Strata's Stargazer_

* * *

Yuya didn't like chocolate.

It was something that always that confused people because what girl didn't like chocolate? Her friends bugged her about it all the way through primary to secondary school, especially when White Day came around and heaven forbid one of her many admirers gave her chocolate. She would be all sweet smiles and politeness, but the minute the boy was gone the chocolate was passed off to one of them.

"I don't get it, Yuya," Mahiro asked in their last year of high school. Whites Day had just ended and she had several of Yuya's uneaten boxes of chocolates in a bag to take home. "Why won't you eat any of it?"

"I don't know," Yuya shrugged, sucking on the sucker Hotaru had given her. It was hot – what of his wasn't? – and she was sure the absent minded boy didn't even realize it was White Day, but she hadn't minded taking the candy when offered. Anything free was, well, free. "It's the texture or the taste. One of them, I guess."

"I hear Kyo's coming back tonight," Mahiro said, changing the subject and watched as Yuya's face darkened at the mention of the older male. "Everyone's coming by to see him."

"So?" Yuya huffed, swinging her bag over her shoulder as they left school. Kyo had disappeared two years ago without a word, not telling anyone where he was going and she didn't care that the egomaniac had decided to grace them with his annoying presence once again.

He had been a torment to her the year he had returned to live with Muramasa, Mayumi, and Mahiro again. Even at twenty-one he had called her names and _groping_ her when they were alone – then making it worse by commenting on her size. She had been fourteen for heaven's sake! Did he really expect her to look like Okuni, who had occasionally come visit him?

"You won't come by?" Mahiro asked curiously. Having been on the receiving of Yuya's rants she knew Kyo – who she viewed almost like an elder brother as he was Muramasa's pupil and ex-ward – was both a provider of frustration and attraction on Yuya's part.

"I have to work, anyways," Yuya shrugged it off, glancing at her watch before swearing. "I'm going to be late! See you tomorrow!"

"Be safe!" Mahiro called as Yuya ran down the street, waving to show she had heard.

Continuing on by herself Mahiro was eventually joined by Akira and Hotaru as they took the train out to where Mahiro lived with her elder sister Mayumi and brother-in-law Muramasa. She talked briefly with Akira while Hotaru silently gazed out the window as was normal. Both boys trained under Muramasa, a famed ex-kendo fighter, since they had been little so Mahiro had known them since middle-school when Mayumi and Muramasa married. It was how they had all met Kyo and Yuya, though through different reasons.

"Welcome home!" Mayumi greeted with a smile as the three strolled into the small garden that led to the house. Akira and Hotaru both gave polite bows though Hotaru was muttering under his breath as he did so.

"Kyo's here…yes, Kyo's here. I can feel it," the orange-blond muttered as they straightened.

"Kyo's visiting with Muramasa out back. Go join them and I'll bring you all drinks," Mayumi said with a patient smile, accustomed to the Mibu's strange behavior. "You too, Mahiro."

"Thank you!" Akira and Mahiro said, which Hotaru echoed once prodded. Walking around to the back they found Muramasa looking out over the garden with a cup of tea in hand while Kyo leaned against one of the walls in jeans and black sweater, cigarette in hand.

"Kyo!" Akira and Hotaru said in greeting, rushing over to the older male who cracked open one red eye to take in the two.

"Welcome home, Mahiro," Muramasa said in greeting as Mahiro sat next to him. Eyeing the bag she sat next to her that carried the White Day chocolates, he raised an eyebrow in question. "Plenty of admirers this year I see."

"Ah, no…not really," Mahiro said with a blush. "In truth, most of these are Yuya's but she didn't want them."

"Ah, all chocolates again?" he asked in understanding and Mahiro nodded. "She seems to remain very popular with the male students then."

"Yes. And since it's our last White Day before graduation, she received more than the last few years."

"Who would want to give Dog Face chocolate?" Kyo asked snidely and Mahiro looked over to see him scowling, lifting up the cigarette to pull a drag. Next to her Muramasa chuckled, but when Mahiro looked up at him, confused, he just gave her the smile that meant he knew something she didn't but he would not tell her.

"Akira did," Hotaru announced blandly and there was silence as the youngest of the group found himself under the scrutiny, a blush crossing his cheeks as he sent Hotaru an irritated frown.

"Hotaru!"

"You did, I saw. Right before school when you thought no one was watching," the airhead recalled before smirking in a way that had Akira sweating, because it meant Hotaru remembered just for the purpose of teasing Akira in front of Kyo.

"I-it was just courtesy chocolate, since she had given me some on Valentine's Day!" he announced before turning to hide the blush creeping onto his cheek. "I'm going to go change for training, shishou."

"All right. Hotaru, you as well," Muramasa instructed and with a sigh, Hotaru rose to follow his friend.

"Kyo? You going to spar with us today?" he asked hopefully, his attitude changing at the idea of a fight.

"Hn," Kyo grunted vaguely in response and Hotaru nodded before following Akira to the dojo.

"Where is Yuya-san, Mahiro?" Mayumi asked as she emerged carrying a tray of drinks. She passed Kyo his normal sake and Mahiro a soda before topping off Muramasa's tea and settling in next to him.

"She had to work today, because of the holiday," Mahiro explained.

"I hope she gets home ok. It worries me she has to travel alone so late at night," Mayumi murmured. There a shift next to her and the three family members watched as Kyo stood up and started walking to the exit.

"Kyo!" Mahiro called and Kyo paused, turning to glance back at her. "She works at The Landing, in Shinjuku, now!"

"Whatever," he grunted, but Mahiro smiled when he smirked before disappearing.

"Oh, what's this? A present from Hidetada-senpai?" Mayumi asked in curiosity and Mahiro flushed as she turned to her elder sister in surprise.

"Mayumi!"

sSs

"Get out, get out, get out!" Chanting in time with the movement of the rag over table she was cleaning, Yuya sighed as the last couple stood from their table and left the restaurant. "Yes!"

"You seem eager to leave, Yuya," Angelica smiled as she finished wiping down another table.

"It's late, I just want to go home and sleep!" Yuya sighed, stretching.

"I can take the last table, go on ahead," Angelica told her with a smile. "I live upstairs, so I don't have to travel like you do."

"Thanks!" Yuya said with a smile, finishing the last of her area and dropping off the rest of her cleaning supplies. Going to the back, she stripped out of the black shirt and skirt she waited in, pulling on her favorite red and black skirt and blue long-sleeved polo.

"Bye, guys! See you in a few days!" Yuya called as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Bye Yuya!" the quints called from where they ran around doing clean up. Anna waved from the back room where she sat with Yuan and Anthony looked up from where he was putting away knives.

"Yuya-san, wait!" he called as Yuya ducked back out.

"Yes?"

"Um…do you have a second?"

"Sure. Something need to be changed about my shift on Friday?" she asked in curiosity but Anthony shook his head before glancing over his shoulder where she could see the five youngest watching them through the small window. "Um…can…can we go outside?"

"Sure. It's pretty hot for March, isn't it?" she asked as they stepped out to the alley that backed the restaurant. Pulling her hair free, she smiled as the brief wind that blew through. Feeling someone watching her, she glanced around but couldn't see anyone and figured it was her imagination.

"Y-yeah. Ah…here, for you!" Anthony said and Yuya blinked as he held out a box to her. Like all the rest she had received that day it was wrapped in a white ribbon and Yuya took it as she smiled at Anthony in thanks. "I was thinking…you graduate in a few weeks, so you'll have some free time and I was wondering…that is, if you have time, or want to…if, if you want to maybe – "

"Shut the fuck up already, will ya?" someone asked in the darkness and Yuya and Anthony spun towards the voice in shock. Whoever spoke was in the shadows, but Yuya recognized the glowing tip of a cigarette and knew the voice – and its owner.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" she asked crossly before waving off a response and turning back to Anthony who kept looking for the hidden Kyo. "Anthony, thank you for the chocolates. Maybe we call all hang out this summer, ok?"

"Oh…right. Okay," Anthony muttered and Yuya flinched as chuckling came from directly from behind her.

"Beat it, kid, you've been rejected," Kyo muttered as he joined them in the small pool of light, flicking away the cigarette.

"Kyo! I did not – huh?" Turning, Yuya saw Anthony had disappeared back inside, the door leading into the restaurant already closed. With Anthony gone Yuya turned her frustration to Kyo, turning to face him as she scowled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I need to tell you," he grinned, the wind teasing his hair. Yuya scowled harder as he swept a contemplative gaze down her body before looking back at her, red eyes glowing in the near dark. "Hey, Dog Face, you might have actually – "

"Shove it, Kyo," she interrupted, turning and walking away from him. She had enough grief in her life right now that his comments on her growth were not ones she wanted added on. Reaching the end of the alleyway, she jumped when he plucked Anthony's chocolates from her hand and tossed them in one of the dumpsters. "Kyo!"

"You weren't going to eat them anyways. You hate chocolate," he dismissed and Yuya blinked in surprise.

"Wha…? How did you know that?" she asked, outright confused. No one besides Mahiro remembered she hated chocolate, but Kyo did?

"Because I'm not stupid like Yuan's little brother," he smirked and bafflement gave way to anger again. Giving up on ever understanding Kyo, Yuya started towards the subway. Sleep was calling her.

Hearing footsteps fall in beside her, she glanced over to see Kyo walking next to her, hands shoved in his jean pockets and another cigarette in his mouth.

"Why do you smoke those, anyways?" she grumbled as the first smell of nicotine hit her. "They're nasty."

"I like 'em, that's why."

"If they taste as nasty as they smell, I feel sorry for the girls you kiss," she commented absently as they reached the subway station.

"Oh? Curious, Dog Face?"

"Yeah, right," she dismissed, hating the pink that graced her cheeks. Hearing Kyo laugh next to her, Yuya rushed forward to catch the train before it left without saying goodbye, only to blink when Kyo followed her on. "What are you doing? Muramasa's is in the other direction!"

"I know that, moron," he said as he took the seat next to her. Shifting as he slouched in the seat until their shoulders brushed each other, she went to move away when a large hand clamped on her arm and kept her in place. "Stay."

"Don't order me like I'm some sort of - !"

Cut off as something fell in her lap, Yuya blinked and glanced down. On her skirt sat a bag of hard candies, wrapped in red cellophane and a white ribbon. "Kyo, what…?"

"Even someone as ugly as you should get something they like on White Day," he murmured, eyes closed.

As Yuya struggled to find something to say he smirked and said, "Say "Thank you, Kyo, for giving me my heart's desire.""

"As if!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring across the car. After a few seconds she sighed and glanced down at the bag, fingering the white ribbon as she smiled gently. As such, she missed Kyo watching her silently as she spoke softly. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Whatever," he sighed, closing his eyes again. Next to him Yuya opened the bag and took out a candy, grinning when she realized it was cherry flavored, her favorite. The rest of the train ride was peaceful and when her stop was called the two rose to leave.

"How long are you in town?" she asked as they walked towards her apartment, a mile from the station. She wasn't curious, she told herself. She just wanted to know how long she would need to avoid going to Mahiro's place.

"Dunno," Kyo shrugged, another cigarette lit. Grabbing another candy from the bag, Yuya mused for a second, debating on ruining the actually peaceful moment between them.

"Are you here because Muramasa asked you?" she finally asked, having been wondering since Kyo had appeared. The sword master tended to worry about her and she couldn't find any other reason Kyo would come to where she worked.

"As if."

"Then, why…?" she asked, stopping to look up at him. Kyo paused and glanced down at her before smirking.

"Don't get a lofty head, Dog Face," he told her and Yuya glared up at him. "Still day-dreaming about me? I bet this made your year, being walked home on White Day by your old crush."

"C-crush? Yeah, right!" Yuya protested, thankful for the poor street lights for hiding most of her blush. Sure Kyo was attractive, with ruby eyes and muscular build, but it wasn't as if…she never…

"Who the hell would crush on an egotistical jerk like you! I can go out with any boy in school, nice boys who actually say nice things about me! Why should I even spare you a thought?" she asked bitingly, not noticing Kyo's eyes darken. Before she realized he had moved, Yuya found herself pinned against the property wall behind her, Kyo looming over her and blocking out the streetlight so she couldn't see his face. "K-Kyo?"

"Boys can't handle you," he spoke softly and Yuya froze at his tone. There wasn't any teasing or mocking in the words, which was unusual, and she couldn't place the huskiness that had seeped into it either. "You would walk all over them and be bored in a week. What you need is…"

"What?" she asked after he fell silent for several seconds, unable to help herself. In the shadows Kyo grinned, his teeth flashing in the darkness as he bent his head.

"Me."

Before she could fully realize what he had said, Kyo had tangled one hand in her head and tilted her head back so he could kiss her. Out of instinct Yuya's hands rose, her school bag falling to the ground before resting against her leg. Grabbing his shoulders to push him away, Yuya stilled as he forced open her mouth, deepening the kiss.

He didn't taste nasty, she realized dimly in the back of her head as his tongue swept through her mouth possessively, like cigarettes. Instead, all she could taste was the sweetness from the cherry candy he had given her as her body softened as Kyo started to coax a response from her. The hands on his shoulders shifted to wrap around his neck, his hair brushing against her arms. His other hand on her hip pulled her closer until she was pressed against him and Yuya shivered at the contact.

When he straightened, breaking the kiss, Yuya's hands fell limply to her side as she struggled to get her brain thinking again. When thoughts started, they all focused on the man in front of her. Kyo had just kissed her. Kyo kissed _her._

"I…uh…wha…?" she stuttered, unsure what to ask. "Why?" was the one that came to mind, but before she could voice that, she stiffened as Kyo's warm hand clamped around her left breast.

"You did grow," he commented as Yuya gaped up at him before swinging a fist at his head as a vein in her forehead started to twitch.

"Pervert!"

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Not the greatest ending, but I figured there would not be any heartfelt confessions between Kyo and Yuya. And I know I messed up ages to make most of the cast high school age, but, tis the joy of authorhood.

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** No naked Kyo in my life this Valentine's Day so obviously I don't own him. So sad.


End file.
